


Batty & Robbie

by rhoflor



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: Dylan and Y/N were childhood best friends but when he moves to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career they fall apart and lose all contact. Ten years later Y/N receives a call from a blocked number and her life gives a one-eighty-degree spin. Will she forgive him for forgetting about her?





	1. The One Where Robbie Gets A Call

_“Robbie, I pwomise yiew that I’ll be yiewr husband. Will yiew be mine, too?”_

_“Batty! I can’t be yiewr husband, I’m a girl,” Y/N’s giggles fill the entire living room and there’s a twinkle in his eye, “but I pwomise I’ll be yiewr wife when I’m big like mummy.” Infant laughter engulfs them as the two younglings go back to playing with Dylan’s little plastic dinosaurs._

 

“Sam, I can’t talk right now. I’ll call you back later,” Y/N snaps at her phone as she desperately tries to balance her iPhone, iced English Breakfast tea, all the paperwork for today’s meeting, her laptop, and her boss’ scalding coffee. Today is turning out to be one of those dreadful days at work where she just wants to go home and crawl into bed forever. 

“Y/N,” Amanda, her co-worker, signals her shoulder with her thumb back to the conference room and makes a nasty face at it. Whispering, she adds, “careful, he’s in a bad mood.” _Ugh, not again_ , she thinks. Y/N smiles at the blonde internally asking her to wish her good luck.

“Y/N, you’re late.” Adam Copperfield says firmly as he extends a hand for Y/N to put the coffee on it. She does so and he takes a sip. He’s sitting at the head of a twelve chair table.

“Sorry, boss. The elevator wasn’t working and Edward from HR called ask-” she’s cut off by a slender index finger in the air. She hates when he does that. Her phone starts vibrating in the back pocket of her black slim fit jeans. She quickly clicks the off button for the vibrations to stop and send whoever’s calling straight to voicemail. 

“Yes, I will immediately ask my assistant to e-mail you the details to Saturday’s function,” Mr Copperfield pauses nodding as if the man on the other side of the line could see him. “Yes, I look forward to seeing you Saturday, Tom.” He taps the red button on his phone and goes back to his laptop. “Y/N, come on, don’t just stand up. Sit.”

She scrambles to her seat next to him and sets everything down quickly opening her laptop and Mail app. She knows better than to keep Mr Copperfield waiting. She clicks on the e-mail from PEPPER, F. and copies the details to the function pasting them into a blank draft. “What’s the guy’s e-mail address, boss?”

“ _Thomas-young-at-artcorp-dot-com._ ” 

The girl quickly types in the address and presses send. “Awesome, it’s done.”

 

The rest of the meeting goes by smoothly and two hours later they’re back in their respective offices. There are four missed calls on her phone. Three from a blocked number and one from Sam. She calls Sam. Three rings later he answers.

“You okay now?” The girl sighs and closes her eyes.

“Yep, sorry for earlier. Hectic day today.” The brunette opens her eyes and goes back to skim reading both new e-mails Mr Copperfield just sent her.

“Mr Dumbo on your ass again?” She giggles at the nickname. Let’s just say that Adam Copperfield has really big ears. Huge ears. Like _huge_.

“Yeah, he is. I swear it seems like he’s on his period ‘cause damn, those hormones are up, up, up,” she adds giggling. “Anyway, what’s up, babe?” They exchange a few more words and laughs and say goodbye to I-love-you’s. 

 

It’s six-thirty in the evening and Y/N wishes Mr Copperfield won’t ask her to stay extra time. “I’m out, boss. You good?” He looks up at her and wishes her a good night and to walk home safely. She exits the building and starts walking down Sunset Boulevard until she reaches the nearest bus stop. _I hate not having my car. Why the fuck did they have to keep it for over a week._ Ten minutes later she’s sitting down in the middle of the rancid smelling bus fishing for her earphones in her purse. _New Man_ by Ed Sheeran blasts through them as she closes her eyes hoping to relax a little bit but nope, not until she gets home. 

Ed’s lovely voice is disrupted by her irritating ringtone. Blocked number. She lets it go straight to voicemail. She feels tired and so not in the mood to deal with annoying banks trying to offer her the _ultimate deal_. Ed comes back to sing Galway Girl for forty seconds until it gets cut off again by the blocked number.

“Hi, hey. Listen, I don’t care about any of your offers and yeah I know I haven’t paid my credit card but c’mon, a girl’s got other stuff to pay for so please give me a break, will ya?” Y/N’s voice comes out full of tiredness and huskier than it did this morning thanks to all the talking she’s done today. She doesn’t care that whoever’s on the receiving end probably thinks so bad of her right now.

“I wasn’t sure it was your number but now I’m a hundred-per-cent sure it’s you, Robbie.” 

If Y/N’s eyes could roll out of their sockets they would at this very moment. She hasn’t heard that nickname in over ten years. She barely remembers a teenage voice and not this manlier, and how dare she even think, sexier one. 

“Dylan?” It comes out trembling and barely audible. 

“Yes! Who else calls you Robbie?” A smile forms on her lips. _Oh, how she missed him._  

“How’d you get my number?” Y/N looks outside and curses under her breath, she suddenly bolts up from her seat noticing she missed her stop and walks fast to the nearest red button to let the driver know they need to stop. 

“Everything alright?” Dylan asks worriedly. 

Of course, he has no idea what’s going on right now. Hell, he has no idea what’s happened in her life the past ten years. They parted ways when he left for Los Angeles to pursue his acting career and she left for college in Alabama. She was so happy when he texted her saying he got one of the main roles in a new television series called _Teen Wolf_ and later on how he apparently had found the love of his life at another movie and then slowly, the texts and phone calls stopped being so frequent until there were none. It completely destroyed Y/N, to know that the love of her life had found someone else and was successful and happy, don’t get her wrong, she loved seeing him happy but it hurt her more to see him happy without her. 

“Yeah, just missed my stop. How’ve you been?” The brunette girl hops off and walks towards the bus that will take her just a few blocks away from her apartment.

“Not good actually,” her eyebrows knit together in confusion and worry and she stops in her tracks. “I completely stopped talking to my bestest friend for more than ten years. Ten years Y/N!” She breathes once more and starts walking again. “How did we let that happen?” the dark-haired man adds.

“I don’t know, Dyl. I guess we just fell apart,” she suddenly finds fascinating how the soles and heels of her shoes hit the pavement with every step she takes. _Clic. Clic. Clic._

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Robbie.” The air feels thick with sadness and regret. “I want to see you. I heard you’re living in LA and uh… yeah, I wanna see you.” Y/N just knows that he just scratched the back of his neck. She knows him like that. 

“Sure thang, my dude!” A giggle escapes his mouth. _Oh, how he missed her._ “Whenever you need me, baby,” butterflies appear in his stomach as soon as he hears her call him ‘baby’ and Dylan won’t deny them. “Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.” He full on doubles over laughing with his mouth open and teeth showing. He can’t believe she still remembers their theme song that they totally stole from the show _Kim Possible_. 

Y/N steps into the bus and finds the only free seat next to an old lady who smiles at her and smells like baby oil.

“I find it amazing that you still remember that.”

“You’re kidding, right? How could I forget that? It’s our theme song! We would always sing this whenever we wanted to see each other.” The young goth seating two rows in front of her turns around and eyes her deathly because of how loud she said that. Y/N stares back until she goes back to face forward. 

 

The twenty-minute ride home feels like seven minutes rather than twenty. Y/N hasn’t laughed like that in a long time. She forgets how draining her day at work had been and gets thoroughly consumed in Dylan’s conversation. They say goodbye at the same time as Y/N gets down from the bus with the promise that they will get lunch together two days from now. She walks home with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey, baby,” Sam greets her from the kitchen. “Someone seems happy.” He coos when he sees her come back from leaving her purse on the sofa and her heels by the front door.

“You will never guess who called me today.”

“Obama called you.” He says matter-of-factly earning a laugh from the woman.

“No, even better than Obama.” She comes up to him and pecks him on the lips.

“I have no clue, then. No one’s better than Obama.” Sam looks back to the skillet where he’s making dinner.

“Dylan O’Brien.” She says excitedly and looks at him to see his reaction. 

He stops fumbling with the vegetables and meets her eyes, “no way.” She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows, nodding. “How?”

“Dunno, but somehow he got my number and called. I’m meeting with him later in the week for lunch.” Y/N tells her boyfriend of two years as she pops a cherry tomato in her mouth. 

“That’s amazing, baby! I’m so happy you can finally reconnect with him. Dinner is almost ready, by the way.” He exclaims turning around and grabbing two plates from the cupboards.

“I know, I’m so so happy.” She pops another baby tomato and adds, “babe, did you go the farmer’s market to get these?” He nods, “man! They’re so yummy.” 

Dinner was incredible, as always. Sam is a great cook, he loves being in the kitchen and experimenting with different foods and flavours. She loves that about him, she loves his ability to transform a simple vegetable into some mind-blowing dish. 

She pours herself another glass of _La Vieille Ferme_ red wine and savours it. It’s amazing how there can be such delicious things in life and, on top of that, also inexpensive. “Are you leaving tomorrow for that conference you have in Miami?” She also refills Sam’s glass. 

“Yeah, but Lorraine told me today that they’re extending my stay so that means I’m coming back next Sunday instead of Tuesday.” He takes a sip of his wine.

“What? No! What about your birthday?” She looks him in the eye whining, “I had everything planned out already.”

“I’m so sorry, baby, but we’re gonna have to postpone.” She sucks on her lips for a few seconds and then sighs loudly. “Maybe you can even invite that Dylan boy.” Y/N wasn’t sure if it was jealousy mixed with his words but decided to not saying anything, couldn’t be possible anyway. 

“That’s actually a great idea. I’ll tell him when I see him.” Y/N collects their used plates and takes them to the sink to clean them up. She chooses to hand wash them tonight rather than setting them in the dishwasher. She needs to clear her head. 

 _Could it be possible? No, not a chance. Sam knows I love him, plus he has nothing to worry about. Me and Dylan? Hmph, hell nah, that ship sailed a_ long _time ago. I don’t even like him like that anymore. I mean, come one! Boy over here just decided to forget about me when it was more convenient for him and oh man! If he expects me to just run towards him with my arms wide open he has it all wrong. He has so much explaining to do and nope,_ definitely _not gonna kiss-and-make-up after a fucking second._

Y/N’s thoughts are interrupted by a piano, slight drums and an off-key voice singing the beginning of _L-O-V-E_ by Nat King Cole. “L is for the way you look at me.” She turns around to see her goofy boyfriend walking towards her singing one of her favourite songs. “O is for the only one I see. Come dance with me, baby.” 

She quickly rinses her hands off of any soap and lets him lead her to the living room. Sam’s voice and Y/N’s laughter sing along to the whole song. He swings her, picks her up, and twirls her around. This is exactly why she fell in love with him. They keep dancing for a while until they both need to catch their breath and are looking into each other's eyes. The sexual tension is incredibly high and Sam can’t hide it anymore. He needs to make sweet love to the woman standing right in front of him. He kisses her ferociously and Y/N's head is all over the place that she can’t seem to quite understand what’s going on until her back touches the cold surface of the sheets of their bed. The mattress is soft and she bounces on it when Sam comes on top of her to continue kissing her. His hands are nowhere near tamed as they roam the entirety of her body focusing mainly on her lovely, perky breasts. His thumbs massage her nipples and a moan escapes her mouth while her hands grab a handful of the sheets. That night Sam reminds Y/N just how much he loves her.

 

The next morning, Y/N wakes up with a banging headache that goes away after a few minutes. She sits up and stretches just like in those movies where the girl has it all figure it out and has no worries whatsoever. It’s a great stretch. Her bones crack and her muscles contract just right. She walks up to the door of the closet and grabs her robe, putting it on. 

Sam’s in the kitchen making breakfast. He’s wearing his tux and it’s all cleaned up and ready to go. They exchange a morning kiss and she helps him set the table up with a white tablecloth, two glasses of water, and the napkin holder in the centre. She grabs the half-empty bag of kale, a piece of celery, a green apple, two carrots, one lemon, the little piece of ginger they have left, and some cucumber to make green juice. She puts all the ingredients in the juicer making just enough to fill two small glasses. She places them on the table. Sam grabs two plates from the cupboard on top of him and places some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast on one of them, and an avocado and tomato toast on the other one. They both sit at the table facing each other. Y/N puts a little bit of salt and pepper to season it and takes a big bite. 

“S’really good.” She lets out a little moan of pleasure just as she licks a little avocado that tried to slip past her lip. “You’re leaving after breakfast?” He nods, “awesome, m’gonna have the place all to myself!” She clicks her tongue making gun fingers at him earning a big smile from the man. 

“Be good. Don’t get arrested,” Sam pleads placing a hand on top of hers. 

“That was only one time,” she replies rolling her eyes goofily.

“I know, Y/N. Still, try to stay out of trouble.”

Y/N brings her finger up to her mouth to wipe it and adds, “yes, daddy.” Sam just looks at her and shakes her head. She dry laughs, “no, but for real now. I’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be stuck at work the whole time, anyway.”

 

And yep. That she was. Mr Copperfield was extra irritable all day, plus the elevator still wasn’t working meaning every time he asked something from anywhere that wasn’t his floor she had to go up and down the stairs with high heels. At the end of the day she had three blisters spread over her soles. Her lunch hour got cut short because of an emergency meeting regarding four parcels that got wrecked and stolen during shipment. Apparently, the company was having some problems with some people who were stealing the pieces from the shipping vans or even aeroplanes. Mr Copperfield was not happy but understood that it was something that was out of his hands. He couldn’t control every single person that takes place in the arrangement of delivering the goods. It was fifty-fifty with the buyer and he will have to arrange something with them to replace the missing pieces. That day, Y/N ate a cold caprese sandwich from the vending machine instead of the delicious, juicy vegetarian panini from around the block that she had been savouring for the past two hours. 

After work, she went to go pick up her car at the mechanic shop down a few blocks in Fairfax Avenue. They had washed and polished it. She looked like a beauty. She had a white Toyota Yaris her dad gave her when she turned twenty-one. It’s her prized possession.

“Hello, Harry. I missed you,” she says sweetly stroking the wheel as she revs up the engine. They both leave the place to go home where a very cold lasagna awaits her in the fridge. 

The next morning is all the same at Liswex Corporation. The boss is barking orders as always but she just understands that his job is very frustrating so she just lets them slip. She’s in charge of placing a huge order and making the arrangements to deliver to Iran. When she sends an e-mail to Mr Copperfield letting him know that it’s all done, he replies asking her to come up to his office. 

She walks just a couple of feet until she’s met with a closed door. _Rap. Rap. Rap._

“Come in, Y/N.” She opens the door and he motions her to sit down in the red and black sofas he has on the left side of the room. “How are you doing?” _This is definitely a weird start_ , Y/N thinks.

“I’m good, boss. The order to Iran was a huge deal and I’m happy it’s all settled.”

“That’s great, really. Do you have any idea why I called you up here?” She shakes her head. “I just wanted to congratulate you for such an amazing job you’re doing, you’re a real asset to this company.” He pauses, grabbing a bottle of water from the coffee table in the middle of us and taking a sip from it. “I know I can be a bit hard on my employees, especially my assistants.” He laughs, adding, “they don’t usually last this long but you have. You put up with my shit and I thank you for that.” _Why is he being so nice?_

“Oh, boss, it’s nothing. I totally understand how stressed you must be, like, all the time and I know that while I do my job correctly your irritation won’t be towards me.” Y/N replies with a giggle. 

“True, and you do that spectacularly.” He takes another sip of water. “That’s why I want to give you a raise.” This is the second time in a week that Y/N’s eyes want to roll out of their sockets. “I repeat, you’re amazing at what you do and you should be rewarded so yeah, expect fifteen-per-cent more on your next paycheck.”

No words. There are no words coming out of her mouth. “Th-thank you.” Y/N lets out genuinely grateful. “You have me at a loss for words here, I don’t know what else to say.” She looks down to see her hands fidgeting, “Yeah, some days the work here can be very hard but I love what I do here. You’re the first boss I’ve had that gives good feedback and I’m so thankful for that.”

“You are very welcome, Y/N. Keep up the good work.” 

With that, Y/N excuses herself and walks back to her office. _What the hell?_ She grabs her phone off the table and quickly texts Sam: ‘ _Mr Dumbo just gave me a raise. We might have to stop calling him Mr Dumbo now_ ’. There are two new messages in her inbox from Dylan.

_Hey, Robbie. Dylan here :)_

_Just wanted to ask if you’re still up for lunch today?_

_Fuck, right, Dylan._ It completely slipped her mind today that she was supposed to have lunch with him. The whole Iran thing had been time-consuming and now with the salary raise. She decides to call him. He answers after two rings.

“Hey! Wasn’t expecting a call.” _Shit, it’s so nice to hear his voice._

“Hi, uh… I sort of got too caught up at work slash slightly forgot about our lunch date. I’m so so sorry.” Y/N closes her eyes shut. “How does dinner sound?”

“Sounds great, actually!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Susan, my assistant, held me up at the office today and I was gonna be late anyway.” Lie. He had cleared up his whole morning and had spent two hours getting ready plus another thirty minutes trying to decide on some decent flowers that said s _orry-for-abandoning-you-will-you-please-forgive-me-and-date-me?_ but at the same time not trying to come off as a creeper. 

“Well, thank the universe!” He just knows that she’s smiling that big smile of hers, he knows her like that. “Do you know any good places around here?”

“Mmm, how does Santa Monica sound? I know a good place over by the shore.” He knows the perfect place that’s date-like but casual as well.

“Oh, that’s perfect! Just an FYI though, I’m vegetarian.” She replies, hoping it’s not a problem. 

The vibration of his laugh tingles Y/N’s ear, “that’s okay, they do have a wide selection of vegetarian options just for you.” 

Dylan lets her know that he’ll pick her up at seven-thirty and she texts him her address. They say their goodbyes and hang up. There’s a huge smile on Y/N’s lips the rest of the day and she can’t wait to finally get home.

Y/N’s sitting by the front door at seven-fifteen waiting for Dylan. Forty minutes ago she had been standing in front of her closet, naked, her hair and makeup done, looking for the perfect outfit. One that said _I-have-my-whole-life-figured-out-look-what-you-definitely-missed_ without coming off too straightforward. She decided on a cute little black dress with an equally black pair of simple two-strap heels, oversized jean jacket on top to make it a bit more casual and a little less formal. _I look hot and amazing._

Dylan comes knocking on her door at seven-thirty sharp and the sound makes Y/N nauseous. She stands up, takes two deep, deep breaths and slowly walks up to the front door. Hesitantly, she grabs the handle and turns it, opening the door and revealing a stunning man outside.

Dylan smiles the biggest of smiles, sighs and says, “hey, Robbie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the first chapter? Please, do let me know in the comments. Doesn't matter if it's good feedback or bad one, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also, for the character of Sam, I had a guy named Roby Schinasi in mind. It's this dude right here. https://www.instagram.com/p/BegAzuLFShd/ 
> 
> Alright, I'm out guys. See you next chapter!!
> 
> Flo


	2. The One Where Batty Makes A Move

“Hey, Robbie”

“Hi, Dylan,” it’s so surreal to finally have him here standing right in front of her. He hasn’t changed a bit. He still has the most beautiful and intoxicating whiskey eyes she’s ever seen, twinkle included, as always. He has what it seems to be a three-day stubble that partly covers his moles but she can spot the one that used to be her favourite, the bigger one on the left side of his mouth. His eyebrows are thick and full, his dark curls are styled messily and they’re definitely not that buzzed cut she last saw him in. Dylan’s face, and himself in general looks more mature, he gained weight and is no longer the skinny, defenceless boy she had for a best friend. He looks hot now, she can’t help but stare at his mouth for a mere second, the thin lips seem chapped. From the corner of her eye, she can see he’s wearing a blue crewneck pullover with some loosely fitted khakis and grey suede combat-looking boots. They look into each other’s eyes for what seems like minutes but probably were just a few seconds. He looks absolutely delicious. _No, he doesn’t. I have a boyfriend_ , Y/N realises and breaks eye contact.

“Uh… wow… you look amazing.” Dylan can only stare at Y/N’s pink-stained lips. He notices a faint blush.

“Thanks,” she breathes while feeling her cheeks burn hot and looks down for a second just as her hands pick a loose strand of hair and puts it back behind her ear. She looks up to him and Dylan can feel his insides twitch at the sight. “You look really handsome, as well.” _Why did I say that?_ she thinks. _Is this her flirting back?_ he thinks.

It’s only then she notices the beautiful tulips on his left hand. He sees her eyeing them and extends his arm, “these are you for you. Hope tulips are still your favourite.” They were, indeed, her favourite flowers. “Couldn’t find any purple ones but I thought these ones were pretty,” _like you_ , he adds in his head.

“Thank you! That’s really sweet,” she grabs them and goes inside to place them in a vase. “They are still my favourite, can’t believe you remembered.” She smiles walking back to the front door.

Dylan moves making space for her to walk and says, “after you.” She struts down the hallway and the man can’t help but notice her long legs and the movements of her ass as she reaches the staircases. “Do you need any help?” He offers.

“No, thanks. I basically climb these stairs in heels every single day. I’ve got it,” Y/N winks at him and immediately regrets it. _What the hell, Y/N? S t o p._

The two of them go down two floors surrounded by an awkward silence. Dylan opens the front door for her and lets her go out first. He follows, stuffing his hands in the side pockets of his pants. They walk side by side to Dylan’s black Audi RS 7. She gives him thanks as she hops inside, noticing the black leather interior. _Pretty_. He joins her inside a couple of seconds later and hands her the auxiliary cord.

“Play whatever you want.” She decides on New Man by Ed Sheeran. “You like Ed, too?” He slightly looks at her before quickly turning back to face the road.

“Yeah, I love him. He’s amazing,” Y/N smiles.

“I know, right?! He’s so good and his songs are so sweet and mind-blowing.” She laughs at his excitement.

“Have you met him?”

“What?” He looks at her, “no. I wish I did, though.” And with that the awkwardness they once felt vanished completely.

This is Dylan’s wish coming true. His favourite singer, his favourite car, and his favourite girl. If Y/N really is just like he remembers then he knows that everything will be alright. The breakup had been tough on him and it took him a lot to recover. The thought of Y/N is what finally made him snap out of his depressed state and try to find happiness again. He decided that his goal now was to find her, however long it took, he just wanted his best friend back. When he found an old photograph of them together on his moving day he ultimately called a private investigator to search for her. But of course, he would never admit that to the brunette sitting next to him.

Y/N’s stomach grumbles and she’s painted a light shade of red one more time. “You hungry?” He grins sideways.

“Yeah, sorry. I only had half a sandwich for lunch today,” the girl confesses.

“What? Why?” His eyes grow so big that it looks almost painful.

“I was in a really important meeting and couldn’t go out during my lunch break,” she rubs her temples remembering how stressful today had been on her. “That’s mainly why lunch with you slipped my mind.”

“Ha! No worries. Good thing we’re going to a fucking great place and you’ll be able to eat whatever you want.” He flashes her his famous loop-sided grin.

“Hell yeah,” her phone lights up. “Can’t wait, honestly.” She glances at it and sees its a message from Sam.

‘ _Hope you have a great evening with Dylan :D’_

_‘Love you <3’_

_Isn’t he the sweetest?_ She replies with a quick thanks and an _I-love-you-too_ and goes back to Dylan. Is it crazy that she feels as if no time had passed? It’s so weird how comfortable she feels in his presence. She never thought she would see him again. Well, maybe they would bump into each other one day but she highly doubted he would recognise her, let alone ask her to rekindle after so many years had passed without a single red flag. She doesn’t seem to realise she’s staring until he turns to her and points it out.

“You’re staring, Robbie,” he says matter-of-factly. “Why?”

“Sorry,” she blushes. “Just that it doesn’t really feel like it’s been ten years, you know? Feels like only yesterday we were in your backyard recording those hilarious videos for your Youtube channel.”

Dylan rolls his eyes, “oh, how could I forget about those videos? There isn’t a day that goes by where my fans don’t remind me of them.”

“What are you talking about? They were great!” She protests giggling.

“I honestly cringe every time I see them.” Dylan squints one eye remembering the funny videos. Y/N just shakes her head in disapproval but laughs it off. 

They settle in a casual small talk. She wants to know what it’s like to work on set and how does he handle mobs. He tells her working on set is amazing. He feels the safest in there working with people he loves and admires dearly. He tells her how the best thing about it all is that he gets to show people how their favourite stories would actually look like rather than just letting them imagine them. Y/N can tell he adores his job just by looking at how his face lights up when he talks about it, she thinks he looks adorable.

Dylan asks her how her job is doing. She tells him about Mr Dumbo and how she just got a raise that morning. She’s excited for what’s to come, they have a meeting scheduled for next Thursday about another possible shipment to the Philippines and her boss keeps saying it might be the most important shipment up until now. She tells him she knows it’s not as exciting as working with movie stars but that she’s very happy where she is at the moment.

“Hey, I’m sure there have to be times where it is as cool and awesome as working with _movie stars_ , you know?” He makes air quotes on movie stars with one hand to accentuate.

 

It takes them fifty minutes to get to the famous restaurant _Alcalde_ , the one Dylan hasn’t been able to stop talking about the whole ride. The grinning man parks his car in the lot next to the establishment and gets out first to get Y/N’s door. They both walk side by side to the entrance where a very young and petite hostess greets them by the floor-to-ceiling glass doors.

“Good evening, do you guys have a reservation?” She asks sweetly, looking up at Dylan.

“Yes, name’s O’Brien.” Her eyes dart down to the iPad that’s in front of her searching for his name and smiles tight-lipped when she spots it. “Right this way.” She walks in front of the couple through the ground floor where you can see a few tables and the bar at the very end of the room, there's a wine cellar on top of the bar where you can see all the bottles through a glass, it adds perfectly to the place’s decor. The lady walks up the stairs and they follow her through the tables of the dining room outside to an opened area where you can see the cars passing by on the street.

Y/N takes time to take everything in. The restaurant is beautiful. The place is casual and feels homey. It has checkered black and white tile floors, red-bricked wall, a large mirror on the side of the main room. The light is dimmed thanks to the old light bulbs they use. The tables are made from wood and stained to a darker shade, the arms and back of the chairs are made of wood as well, they have a cushioned seat which is very comfortable. Above the lower floor, there are some colourful glass bowls hanging from the ceiling in a way that it makes them look mesmerising. The wall opposite from the mirror is filled with pictures from all around the world, she can recognise a tunnel from _Charles De Gaulle_ airport, a black and white picture of the Seine. Even though the place is not french it is filled with many photos from Paris. The place is truly charming, she immediately loves it.

Hannah, the hostess, hands us the menus and goes back to her podium by the door. Y/N skims the available dishes and recognises some of them as Mexican food. They’re in a much fancier Mexican place. It’s the first time Y/N’s ever been here but she’s starting to think she’ll be coming back.

A lean guy wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled back, black pants and converse approaches us smiling and taking out a little notepad and a pen. “Hey, guys, my name’s Freddy and I’ll be with you today. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Yeah, can we get the wine menu, please?” Dylan tells him looking at the girl in front of him to see if its alright with her.

“Yes, no problem. I’ll be right back.” He leaves to retrieve the menu from a chest of drawers and comes back to hand the man a menu with a leather cover.

Dylan glances at it,“is red okay, Robbie?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Can we please get a bottle of Sombrero?” he speaks to the man.

“Absolutely, I’ll give you guys a few more minutes to decide what to eat while I go get the bottle.” Freddy takes the small vase with flowers from our table and leaves with a smile. _I like him._

“The ceviche is really good here, it doesn’t say in the menu but there is a vegetarian one they make with tomatoes and it’s honestly heaven,” he singsongs the last word and Y/N snickers. “Is it okay if we order a bunch of stuff and share?”

“Oh, that’s fine with me. You’ve been here before so please, go ahead!” She grins looking up at him just to see that he’s wearing his loop-sided smirk and warmth takes over her.

They end up ordering the tomato ceviche, the cheese curd gordita, a purslane salad and for him the traditional pipian pork with broccolini, carrot puree, and tender zucchini. Everything looked and smelled amazing. Y/N couldn’t stop herself from taking a couple photos of the dishes, _they’re so stinking cute!_ She had exclaimed when Freddy had first brought them up to their table. Her favourite one out of all of them had been the ceviche, it was so fresh and just a tad spicy. She kissed the tips of her fingers as she then opened them signalling that it was delicious. She did not stop thanking Dylan for introducing her to such an amazing restaurant with spectacular food.

They talked about work, life, in general, these past years, new acquaintances, friends and just tried to cover pretty much everything they had missed out on. Y/N finally felt whole once again, she loved Dylan and his stupid, dorky self. It had been so long since she felt like this. She still couldn’t believe he was really here, right in front of her, eating dinner, joking and just spending time with her. Dylan felt pretty good too, he hadn’t been able to stop staring at her face ever since she opened the door to her apartment. She was truly beautiful. She had aged just perfectly. Her eyes still had that twinkle in them, just like when they were in high school. Her laugh still made him feel all tingly on the inside and her smile was still so dashing it blinded him at times. She still had some of the quirky qualities he liked so much. For instance, how she always had to bend down and smell each dish that was put in front of her or how she picked out the mushrooms from her salad because it’s the only vegetable that she will not eat, not even for a million dollars… _Well, yeah, maybe for a million dollars she would, but you understand what I’m tryna say, you know?_

The two young adults were feeling quite full by the time for dessert but Dylan knew that Y/N would _never_ go without her sweet dessert. She loves sugar that much. They ordered the restaurant’s best, home baked jericalla with homemade vanilla ice-cream. She almost had an orgasm right then and there, it was like the holy grail people mentioned in books. It was _that_ good. She will _definitely_ be coming back again, one-hundred-percent sure.

They ask Freddy for the bill and he brings it to them right away, Dylan immediately grabs it.

“Hey, no. Let’s split it.” Y/N whines.

“What?! You’re crazy, of course not.” He looks inside and then closes it while he fishes for his wallet in his back pocket. “I invited you.”

“Dyl, please. You don’t have to pay for me. Here,” she digs in her clutch for her phone and then slides the credit card from the back of it. “Let’s half it.” Y/N places her card on the bill.

“Robbie, nope.” He takes it out and hands it back to her. “I’m not letting you pay a single penny.” His gaze is so strong it makes her blush, she quickly grabs the card from the table and puts it back on her phone.

She thanks him with a soft smile. An offer to walk the pier leaves his lips and they’re both standing up from their seats and thanking the hostess on their way out. It’s a cold night, Y/N just hugs herself to find some warmth. Dylan would love to just put an arm around her and share his own body heat. They walk across the street when the little green man goes on and the cars stop. When they reach the wood of the pier a gush of wind hits them and the woman shivers once again. The sound of their steps rings in their ears as they walk in silence.

 

They’re standing at the very end of the famous Santa Monica Pier. The night is dark, the sky is clear and the stars are perfectly visible. They are both leaning on the thick, wooden railing. The side of their upper arms are touching and they are simply contemplating the mysterious beauty of the ocean and sky. The chilly wind blows once again against Y/N’s covered arms and bare legs, she shivers anyways, it’s a cold night of March. Dylan notices and decides it’s now or never. He moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he hesitantly lays his chin on her shoulder. Y/N stiffs at the action and feels cold but not because of the wind. She stays silent.

One minute.

Two minutes and four seconds.

Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

She can’t stand this anymore and abruptly turns around only to be found by two big whiskey eyes and a pair of parted lips. Whiskey travels almost at the speed of light from her own eyes down to her lips and up again to her eyes. There is doubt, hesitation, regret, and so many other feelings in both pair of eyes, feelings that they have both repressed throughout these past ten years. She opens her mouth to protest about his proximity but the words can’t seem to come out. Her heart is ringing in her ears and she can feel the tips of her fingers trembling with adrenaline. He inches forward but doesn’t quite yet meet her lips. He looks into her eyes questioning. Y/N’s eyes are big and she licks her bottom lip unconsciously. He takes this as an invitation and fully leans in, eyes closed and expecting to taste her lips at last but just as he’s going to touch them Y/N turns her face to the side and his lips meet her cold cheek.

_What have I done?_

Embarrassment overwhelms them and he lounges backwards brushing the palm of his right hand against his face. “Welp… that wasn’t awkward at all.” Dylan swallows thickly making his Adam’s apple bob.

“I’m sorry,” she breathes without moving. “I have a boyfriend,” her words are almost inaudible.

“Excuse me,” he comes closer. “What?” The man raises his voice just a notch.

“I have a boyfriend,” the girl repeats suddenly feeling very cold and small.

“Wow,” he’s dumbfounded. “Just fucking _wow_ , Y/N.” He runs his ten fingers through his dark brown locks in frustration. He wants to scream. “What the fuck has this all been to you? A fucking joke?” His opened hands turn into closed fists and she still can’t move. Heart still beating as if she was running a marathon. “You’re just like in high school. Always a fucking tease.”

She blinks twice at that and recovers because of the blood boiling in her ears. “What’s that supposed to mean, huh?”

“You know exactly what it means. You were always such a tease with every guy at school.” He’s mad. He should’ve seen this coming. “Did you fuck them all, Robbie?”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ call me that. I was no such thing and you know it, Dylan.” She walks forward until there’s a foot between them. “You have no right to insult me like that.”

“What I can’t seem to understand, Y/N, is how you manage to have every single guy wrap around your little finger,” he pauses emphasising, “leading them on, you know? Flirting with them but then when they finally make a move you turn them down.”

“I wasn’t leading you on, Dylan.”

“No?!” He half yells, “then what the fuck have you been doing for the past four hours?!” Dylan waves his hands in the air and looks straight into her eyes.

A man of colour that seems to be in his early thirties approaches them with concern in his dark chocolate eyes, “hey, lady, is this guy bothering you?” The man can hear Dylan muttering ‘f _ucking great_ ’ and eyes him suspiciously. “Why don’t I walk you to your car or to the nearest place where you’re far away from this guy?”

Y/N blushes because of the attention they caused and sighs heavily. “That’s really sweet of you but I’m okay.”

“You sure? He seems to be very worked up.”

“She said she’s fine, now can you please go?” Dylan spats at the man.

“I wasn’t talking to you, man. Let the lady speak.” He barks in return and Y/N sees Dylan sizing him up.

_Shut the fuck up, Dylan. You can’t take him._

She places her delicate hand on his upper arm and smiles her sweet fake smile. “Seriously, thank you. I am so sorry we caused a scene but I really am fine. He means no harm. We were just going anyway.”

The man eyes her for a few more seconds and decides to let them go because there is nothing he can really do about it. If she says she’s fine, she’s fine. He’s still gonna keep an eye out for her while he can. “Okay, just be careful, alright?” She nods at that and grabs Dylan by the arm while walking towards land.

“Shut up and just keep walking, Dylan.” Y/N crosses her arms against her chest and walks silently. _Clic. Clic. Clic._

Dylan walks with his hands stuffed in his pants and head hung low until they reach the end of the pier. He turns left to walk back to the car but Y/N keeps walking forward in direction of Ocean Avenue.

He stops in his tracks, “Y/N, the car’s this way, you know?” He gestures left with his thumb.

“I know.” She doesn’t change directions.

“Where the fuck are you going then?” He lets his hands down at his sides with palms open.

“Anywhere that’s far away from you.” _Clic. Clic. Clic._

“Don’t be a fucking child, Y/N. Come back.” _Clic. Clic. Clic._ He lets out a grunt of exasperation. “Seriously, come back.” This time, his voice is louder. “Y/N!” He jogs to catch up to her. “Y/N, let’s go,” he says defeatedly.

“No, go away.”

“No, come on.” Dylan grabs Y/N’s arm and pulls to make her walk to the left. It’s not long until a coloured right fist makes contact with Dylan’s jaw, almost knocking him over and breaking the hold he had on her arm.

Y/N lets out a piercing scream. “DYLAN!” She crouches down to rapidly examine his face but when he suddenly stands up and tries lounging at the aggressor she quickly stands right in front of him blocking him. Hands against his muscular chest. “No! No! No! Dylan, Dyl, look at me.” She tries grabbing his face and makes him look down at her but to no avail. “Dyl, look at me, DYLAN!” His eyes are fixed on the older man. She turns her head around, holding Dylan still, “come one, man! Walk away! GO!” There’s firing rage and power in her order and the older man curses under his breath and starts walking away. Dylan moves away from Y/N and follows him.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, _dude_?” He pushes the man. He turns around and Dylan connects his right fist to the dark face with a jab. Y/N comes back in front of him yelling his name and pushing him backwards.

“Stop, Dylan! Wanna get yourself killed? NO, right? Look at me, goddammit!” She yells loud enough for him to snap for a second but just as quickly as he looks at her, he looks at the man behind her. “BATTY, STOP!”

Silence.

Silence falls upon them. The stranger takes a hand to his jaw and winces but decides to walk away. Dylan is quietly pressed up against her and she finally relaxes with a heavy sigh. Hands on his chest. She takes a second to compose herself, later acknowledging the crowd that was gathering around them. There were a few phones out and she curses as she has an idea of what this means for Dylan’s reputation. She grabs Dylan’s hand and guides him through the multitude to a more private place. She takes them down to the beach. He sits and she kneels in front of him. “Please, stay here and don’t move. I’m gonna go try to get some ice.” Dylan just nods while looking out into the void.

Y/N walks back to the first restaurant she spots. Goes up to the hostess and kindly asks for a small bag of ice and a cloth napkin. The lady in front of her recognises her from the commotion a few yards from the establishment’s door and hands her the ice free of charge but not without a pity look. Y/N doesn’t care right now. She takes off her heels and runs back to the beach where she quickly spots a dark figure sitting on the sand.

Y/N examines the troubled man’s face, a bruise already starting to form.

“Here,” she puts the clothed bag on his hand and takes his hand against his jaw. “Keep it there.” The stressed-out woman sits down beside her childhood best friend. She can feel her muscles relax and the adrenaline starts to wear off. She attempts to muffle a sob with her hands but fails to do so as tears quickly stream down her face. Dylan only places a lazy right arm on top of her hunched back.

They stay like that for twenty-seven minutes. By the eleventh minute Y/N’s sobs become silent cries and by minute sixteen she completely stops crying. The ice on Dylan’s hand melts on minute twenty-three and now it’s just cold water. His jaw hurts like a bitch but his heart hurts way more. He had been an asshole. _You so don’t deserve her now, Dyl._ He stayed silent because he had no idea what to say. She was mute and just staring into the abyss that is the sea and he was being hypnotised by the never-ending ocean waves. Twenty-seven minutes and twenty-five seconds later he speaks the one thing he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about ever since he first sat down.

“You called me Batty,” he breathes, not looking at her.

It takes her a few minutes to react, “what?” It comes out faint.

“You called me Batty,” the man repeats. “You haven’t called me that ever since I called you a couple days ago, but you did now, you know?”

She thinks of her answer, “I guess that’s the only thing I had left.”

“What’d you mean?” He’s now facing her profile.

“You’re eyes,” she pauses. He’s about to ask what about his eyes when she speaks again softly, “You weren’t looking at me, Dyl. I was scared,” pause again. “Like, really fucking scared. I thought that—wrong, I _hoped_ that me calling you Batty would snap you out of it.” Y/N chews on her inner cheek and he notices, _still with that bad habit, I see._ “I don’t know what I would’ve done if…” She turns to him but doesn’t finish her sentence, it was pretty much explicit.

Dylan wraps his arms around her protectively and Y/N tries really hard not to cry again. “I’m really sorry for not telling you about Sam,” she swallows loudly. “Please, forgive me for leading you on, that was never my intention.”

A tear rolls down Dylan’s left eye. “You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m such an asshole,” he turns to see her. Her cheeks are stained with tears and mascara, her nose is running but to him, she’s still the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. “I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Dylan fidgets with his fingers as his breaths become even.

“Dyl, look at me.” She says for the fourth time tonight, her eyes meet hazel ones this time. “Let’s get something straight right now, alright?” She adds emphasising, “there is no friggin way I’m letting you go this time. Not a chance. You’re stuck with me now just as I’m stuck with you.” Y/N shows her whitey pearls. “We’ll make it work, you know?”

Dylan grins at her, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They stay like that for a while. A comfortable silence falls between them. Y/N leans against Dylan and he wraps his right arm around her. She closes her eyes and imagines them ten years ago, they were juniors in high school and she had just broken up with her douchebag boyfriend. Dylan had come to her house late that night, climbed up and gone into her bedroom through the window. Y/N was a complete mess. He had taken her virginity just two months prior to the breakup and had told her he loved her right after. She thought Riley was the one for her but when Sally told her she had seen Riley making out with Slutty Adriana she completely broke down. She skipped Mrs Holloway’s science lesson that day and gone straight home.

When Dylan heard, he didn’t think twice about going up to Riley and punching the guy. He hated his guts and loved the fact he finally had a good reason to break his nose. He left without a word and drove two hours to Y/N’s favourite ice cream parlour just to get half a gallon of chocolate ice cream and another half of vanilla. He went to get her favourite comfort food: Thai food. He wanted to make her feel a little less shitty. When he finally pulled over outside her house it was ten at night. He knew that if he knocked, her parents would let him come in and stay the night but he reckoned it would be more excited and could make it a little bit more fun for Y/N if he went in through the window. He almost fell over but quickly grabbed onto the drain pipe on the side to balance himself. Once inside, the first thing he did was giving Y/N a bear hug. She would always protest about them but he knew she secretly loved them by the way she would always relax her muscles and smile into it.

They ate and talked the whole night. The boy made jokes and the girl laughed endlessly. They loved each other so much. Those were definitely the happiest they have ever been.

 

After what felt like forever, Dylan looks down to check the time and sees it’s one in the morning. It’s late and Y/N’s skin is freezing cold, he’s noticing just now how badly she’s shaking. He stands up and offers a hand out for her to grab. Y/N sighs and takes his big, calloused hand with one of her own and her black heels with the other. When they reach the street, she grabs his shoulder to balance herself as she puts her heels back on. They walk back to his car, his hand placed in her mid back, this time Y/N doesn’t feel like it’s out of place.

The car ride back to her apartment is filled with eighties classic rock from her Spotify’s playlist. His fingers drumming to the beat on the steering wheel. It’s only when _Eye of the Tiger_ by Survivor comes on that they both catch each other singing along and they break out into a full-on concert. They both look hilarious. They keep singing along to the rest of the songs until they reach her street and finally, her building. Dylan kills the engine and tells her to wait there. He gets out of the car and circles it around to open her door. She thanks him as she walks up to her ugly looking front door and fumbles with her keys until she opens it. He walks beside her up the stairs and stops until they’re both standing outside her apartment. The door is opened and Y/N suddenly feels sad the night came to an end. She looks into his eyes and can’t quite decipher what he’s thinking, _guess I don’t have that little gift anymore._

“Thank you for tonight,” she blurts and he wants to laugh. “It was just like a rollercoaster ride and you know how much I love those,” the girl smiles softly. “I would invite you in but it’s late and I’m actually exhausted.”

“I totally get it. I’m sorry… again… for being such a douchebag.” He scratches the back of his neck.

“Shut up and come here Batty.” She wraps her arms delicately around his neck, his’ go automatically around her waist. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you back.” She places a soft kiss on her favourite mole and he can feel melting in his own shoes. _I love this woman_.

“Have a good night, Robbie.” They break apart and he feels cold again.

Y/N goes in and just as she’s about to close the door she turns back and smirks, “call me, you idiot. Okay?” He nods with a lopsided grin.

“Night, Robbie.”


	3. The One With The Screw Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Here it is. I hope you guys really like it. I’m finally gonna be able to upload much faster because I’m out of school so expect more content! Let me know what you guys think!! Do let me know what you guys think of this :D

An inhuman groan leaves the man's mouth when there's a sudden, unexpected, loud noise blasting through _something_ on his right. He extends an arm, lazily trying to shut whatever the hell is interrupting his glorious sleep up. The noise stops and he sighs contently. The young man retrieves his arm and places it under his pillow for ultimate comfort, nose furrowing deeper into the soft fabric. He's calm and about to surrender to the darkness one more time until the same ugly sound comes bursting through his ears again.

"Stop!" This time he opens his eyes and looks at the monstrous mobile phone in his nightstand. He groans and throws his head back into his pillow in exasperation. "Go away!" But the sound doesn't go away and he angrily picks it up answering without looking who it was.

"What?" He barks at the electronic device.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood." A soft, feminine voice coos."Did I wake you up, big guy?"

"Susan, what the fuck do you want?" The angry man says against the phone, "it's fucking--he pauses to look at the time on his phone--it's fucking six-thirty in the morning."

"Exactly, Dylan. It's six-thirty in the morning and I have to pick you up in ten minutes to get to that interview you have at seven." Susan says matter of factly making Dylan sit up immediately.

"Shit, that's today?" He mutters as he walks toward his bathroom.

"Yes! That's today, you idiot! Be ready in ten"

"I'm getting in the shower as we speak." He half lies while taking off his boxers.

"Ew, gross. I don't want any details." Dylan laughs at that, "just be ready in ten, please."

Susan hangs up and Dylan hops in the shower. He quickly washes his hair with some shampoo and uses the pink loofa Britt bought for him because _it's what everyone's using and it's really effective_ , according to her, of course. He would never admit that he likes how it scrubs against his skin and makes him feel cleaner.

He gets out in just six minutes, a new record for him. With a navy blue towel wrapped around his waist, he walks up to his walk-in closet. He decides on a pair of black _Calvin Klein_ boxers, black jeans, a white button-up shirt and grey _Adidas_. He looks in the mirror and smiles at his reflection, _looking pretty good_.

Back in the bathroom, he brushes his teeth before flossing and using some mint mouthwash that makes his tongue and his gums burn as if they were caught on fire. He combs his damp hair and tries to style it, but who is he kidding, he never styles his hair. He runs his fingers through it making it look somewhat presentable and as soon as he gives the final touches his phone rings one more time. Susan.

"Coming." He speaks softly with Susan.

"We're parked outside." She hangs up and Dylan walks to his kitchen. He grabs a gala apple, his keys and wallet. He stops outside his front door to lock it and practically runs down the hallway and stairs to get to Susan on time. Michael meets him outside the black SUV with a smile and an open door to the backseat. He hops in and greets a very annoyed Susan with his whitey pearls and smug smirk. They exchange _goodmornings_ and she starts giving him pointers for the interview. He's supposed to be promoting his new movie The Maze Runner: The Death Cure, which really, it doesn't need any more promotion but this radio station insisted him to come and have a chat with them so Susan, his publicist, couldn't really decline the offer and she made Dylan go. She basically had him on a leash, so to speak.

It takes them fifteen minutes to get to KIIS-FM and Dylan just looks at Susan with an annoyed face, "Ryan Seacrest, really? He's the mysterious dude who wanted to interview me?" She just answers with a shit-eating grin and he shakes his head.

They both get out of the car once Michael parks in the private lot behind the building. They walk through the glass doors and a lovely, brunette lady at the front desk greets them with a smile and asks them to please sign in. They do as they're told and she guides them towards the studio.

"Hey, what's up man?" Ryan comes up to Dylan to shake his and Susan's hands. She sits down on a chair next to Dylan's and starts taking out some sheets of paper out of her bag. Ryan goes behind his four monitors as Dylan sits down, a young woman hands both the guests a pair of earphones.

"Hey, how ya doing?" The young man smiles at Ryan. "It's so good to meet you."

"Likewise, brother. We finally get to have you on our show." A laugh leaves the host's lips and Dylan follows suit. "I'm excited to ask you some questions."

"And I'm excited to answer them," Dylan replies truthfully.

"Alright, we're going live in thirty seconds."

Ryan grabs another sheet of paper from a small stack on his right and skims through it quickly. They didn't have much time to say hello and chat a little bit because they had been quite late. They would have to do that afterwards. Dylan only prayed he would ask innocent questions and nothing too bad. It was only when Ryan pressed the live button and everybody quiet down when he remembered everything from last night. He mentally cursed himself.

"Hello everyone, it's one-o-two-point-seven-kiss-ef-em, Seacrest and Sisanie with you and Dylan O'Brien is here with us today, good morning Dylan."

"Good morning, Ryan," he mimics the host's voice and earns a laugh out of all of them.

"How are you doing today, man?" Seacrest stands up from his seat and starts to shuffle between his four monitors in front of him. 

"I'm doing great, man. How are you?" He says with affection.

"I'm good, I'm good. Excited to finally watch the Death Cure in theatres on January eighteenth."

"Hell yeah, I am too!" He exclaims excitedly but quickly covers his mouth with one hand. "Sorry, am I even allowed to swear on a radio show?" Sisanie giggles and tells him that not really but that word is allowed. "Great. But yeah, I haven't seen the final cut so I'm excited to watch it too, y'know?"

"It's the end of the series. We will finally get to see what happens with Thomas and Wicked." He pauses to look at him across the table. "I know you can't really say anything but please, do tell us a bit for all of our listeners who don't really know what this movie is about."

"Oh, wow. Where to even start?" He moves around in his chair and thinks for a second. "Well, the series is about a group of boys that were put in a maze and then this Thomas dude comes in one day and basically just wants to save them all and help them get out, y'know. Once they do, they encounter themselves with much bigger problems, like the fact that there's this infection going around, y'know, making people into kind of zombies and then there's this big corporation called Wicked, who wants to find immune people to save the whole human race and yadda yadda. Just make sure you go and watch the first two movies before this one." He talks really fast and snorts at the end.

"Excellent summary, Dylan." Sisanie compliments with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm. "So you play Thomas, throughout the films."

Dylan nods without realising the listeners can't really see him, "yeah, I do."

"I also know that two years ago you were filming this very movie and you got into a big accident during one of your stunts." _Again with the fucking accident, can't they just stop?_ "Congratulations on your recovery."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," _at least he didn't ask what happened._ He shifts uncomfortably.

"I don't really want to go into detail but just want to ask how you felt coming back on set and working again, did you still wanted to do stunts or did you just leave it for the stunt double?"

"Alright, uh, well, Shane is a great actor. He stuck with me during the three movies and helped as much as Wes, the director, let him. I will admit, I was scared in the beginning to go back to work, y'know? But I was really positive about it. I knew that they were going to be more careful and really, accidents happen, y'know? Not saying that mine was okay but I feel like it's my job to finish what I started and to answer your question, yes, I still did most of my stunts but Shane helped a lot, too." He replies thoughtfully.

"Alright, well it's great to hear that you're doing okay and you're all healed up. Honestly, congratulations." Ryan voices out through the microphone whilst talking with his hands. He has a pen on his left palm which he rapidly uses to scribble something down. "So," he pauses to look at him, "I want to address a video of you from last night." He looks Dylan in the eye.

Dylan slides a little bit down on his chair in embarrassment and Susan looks at him with questioned eyes and furrowed eyebrows. _I'd like to dig my own grave now. Fuck._ "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," Ryan laughs dryly. "You're clearly punching a guy." Susan's eyes grow big and her mouth is opened as if she was about to say something to the young man but a second later she closes it deciding on scolding the man later. "You wanna talk about it?" The publicist stands up walking outside of the cabin to talk to a member of staff, it's inaudible.

"Not really, but you still brought it up, so,” he lingers on the last word and purses his lips. "What the video doesn't show is that that guy punched _me_ first." He laughs trying to make the atmosphere less thick.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally." The young man assures the host and adds, "I wasn't gonna let him get away that easily." A man wearing a black shirt with the word _STAFF_ embroidered on the back goes inside Ryan's cabin and whispers something in his ear. He nods and the man leaves.

"Right, right. Also, I wanna bring up the girl in the video. It seems as if she's trying to calm you down," Dylan nods. "Who is she? New girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Don't let her hear you say that," an awkward laugh emits through his lips and he scratches the back of his neck. "No, she's a good friend of mine." Seacrest looks at him encouraging him to say more and he doesn't know why but he does continue talking. "She was my best friend before I moved to LA to start working on Teen Wolf. Guess we fell apart and it wasn't until yesterday that we reconnected. She's amazing. I'm very proud of where she's gotten."

"Aw, that's so nice." Sisanie coos into the microphone. "Can we know her name?"

"She's probably gonna kill me for this but yeah... her name's Y/N," he mutters swiftly.

"Y/N please don't kill Dylan, he's too cute to die this young." Laughing engulfs both cabins as they change the subject and keep chatting about Dylan's new projects.

 

"Hey, baby!" Y/N speaks with her mobile phone trapped in between her right cheek and shoulder. Her hands are busy fixing herself a quick avocado toast for breakfast. "How's the big convention and all the conferences going?"

"I am so ready to go back home and have you in my arms. This thing keeps getting more boring by the second!" The vibrations coming off from the phone tingle Y/N's ear. "I mostly can't wait to kiss you and make sweet love to you, baby girl."

"Woah there, cowboy! It's _quarter-past-nine_ in the morning. Let's keep it PG-Thirteen." He hears Sam laugh and she can't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable at his words. She doesn't understand why she's feeling the way she's feeling. She's supposed to want to have sex with his boyfriend. She really likes getting intimate with him, they have definitely done it before and she hasn't really complained once. On a normal day she would be replying with some dirty talk and they would usually end up with her laying on top of her bed masturbating to his voice and him masturbating in a bathroom stall or if he was still in his hotel room, he'd be laying on his bed with the phone on speaker as he pumps his cock up and down while listening to Y/N's soft moans and wet sounds. Sam has proved he's quite skilled and has definitely given Y/N some of the best orgasms she has ever experience. It's a weird feeling this one.

There's a very evident awkward silence going on between them and Sam doesn't like it one bit. "So I was listening to the radio this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know how I love LA's radio station I decided to look it up and play it while I was getting ready." Y/N doesn't quite know why Sam's speaking with a different tone, he seems tense. "You're little friend Dylan was invited to Ryan Seacrest's show".

"Really?" Y/N said once again. _Where is he going with this and why did he say it like that?_

"Yeah. Funny thing, though. They asked him about a certain video from last night. Apparently, he got into a fight." _Oh, no._ " Oh yeah," Sam replied and Y/N facepalmed herself when she realised she had said it out loud. "They mentioned you and I just had to watch the video myself. Y/N, what the fuck happened?"

Sam hears a heavy sigh from the other side of the line and he closes his eyes, for some reason he's expecting the worst. "Some rando came up to us and punched Dyl in the face. Dunno why, really, we were having a great time," she started talking rapidly. "So, of course, Dyl got really, like... really pissed and punched the guy back. I tried to stop him and I did. End of story."

Y/N didn't really want to talk about last night and especially not with Sam. She didn't know why she didn't tell him the truth about how Dylan tried to kiss her last night and how when she refused he got really mad and the guy was just trying to protect her from Dylan. She felt like it's something she needed to keep to herself.

"I don't like him one bit. Babe, I don't want you to keep seeing him. He seems dangerous."

 _Did I just hear that right?_ "What?"

"Yeah, baby. If the dude can get in a fight while he's out with a friend, a female friend... what kind of impression does he leave on me? Your boyfriend. A very concerned boyfriend may I add."

"Absolutely fucking not, Sam." _Whoops, didn't mean it to sound that harsh._

"Y/N you're acting childish and irrational. Why don't I tell Lorraine I need to go home early and we can talk about it then?" Y/N thinks Sam has grown two heads because she can't believe he's saying this.

"You're the one acting really childish, I've never said something to you like this and I really can't fathom why you're doing this in the first place?" She places her phone back to her shoulder and takes the plate with the toast and a glass of green juice walking to the sofa in front of the TV. "And no, you most definitely don't have to come back home just so you can scold me," she voices out with disgust.

"Babe, I'm just looking out for you. I want the best for you and you know that."

"Then why the fuck would you tell me to stay away from my _best friend_?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but he's not your best friend. Hasn't been for the past ten years, Y/N.”

"How fucking _dare_ you?" She says hatefully while looking at the name on the screen and pressing the red button finalising the call.

Hot tears stream down her face, her appetite suddenly gone. Y/N curls up on her sofa and lets herself cry. Anger, hurt and pain run through her body. The woman is so sad her boyfriend would even consider having _that_ conversation with her. There have definitely been girls who have come up to him and openly started flirting with him, even some of his _female friends_ , as he said, have been a little too _touchy-feely_ with him while she was in the room and Y/N has never said a word about him not seeing them anymore. She trusts him and admits he's good looking and women are attracted to him. Doesn't really help that he's very kind and smiles at all of them, some of them taking that for flirting and it's just only when Y/N comes up to them and snakes her arm around his torso that they leave.

 

Sunday morning. Y/N is awoken by the dazzling sunshine rays. She groans and places her pillow over her head. She was _so_ not in the mood to wake up. Her body was full of soreness from crying. She was sure her eyes were all puffed up and looked as if she had snorted coke. Her soul ached, exhausted from all the stress her life brought. She honestly didn't have it that hard, the girl perfectly knew other people had it way worse but it still hurt and she still cried over it. She didn't even know _why_ she was crying as hard as she had been but after she hung up with Sam she had a big lump in her throat, a feeling of someone pressing down on her chest and the urge to just... let it all out and cry. And she did. She cried the whole day. At some point, she wanted to stop and just carry on with her life but the tears just kept streaming down her face, they were unstoppable and she hated that.

Around midday, she decided to analyse herself, _why exactly am I crying?_ She concluded that Sam's words had a big effect on her, she still didn't want to admit that he might be right. She felt a pang of pain run through her chest, right where her heart was, at the thought of Dylan forgetting about her for ten years and just coming back only to try to get in her pants.

An audible sigh mixed with a grunt could be heard in the white-walled bedroom.

Dylan.

Dyl.

Batty.

 _Her_ Batty.

No. Not hers. He was not hers as she was not his. He forgot about her. He did her wrong and she may have forgiven him way too quickly. He tried to kiss her, he yelled at her, he _insulted_ her... hell, he even got into a fight. _What if Sam's right?_ No. Y/N would not give him the satisfaction. She needed to sort out her feelings toward these two men.

 _I love Sam._ She said aloud. It came out more as a question rather than a statement, but she would never admit to that.

 _"But you_ love _Dylan,"_ said the little devil on her left shoulder.

"Stop it! Why do you have to confuse her even more?" She looked to the other side to see a smaller version of herself on her right shoulder.

" _Because!_ We deserve to be with Dyl. Go on, Y/N. Call him right now and tell him how much you love him"

_I'm definitely going mad._

"No! Definitely do not call him," the angel scolds the devil. "Think of Sam and how hurt he's going to be."

"Gurl! Think just how miserable _she's_ going to feel when she doesn't get _her_ man!"

"Her man is Samuel Davies. End of this conversation." She stumps her foot right before vanishing into thin air.

_Did the coke snorting actually happen?_

"Don't listen to her, Y/N. You deserve to be with Dyl and have an epic love story." The little devil too vanishes.

At 7:45 PM, Y/N finally decides to get up and take a shower. It's a long one. She uses it to cleanse her body and hopes that it will somewhat cleanse her thoughts... or magically tell her what she's supposed to do. It only calms her a little bit. Once she gets out, she struts naked through her apartment towards the kitchen where she puts some oatmeal and almond milk in a Mason Jar, setting it inside her fridge.

It's 9:25 when she takes her pyjamas out of her drawer. The shorts have little strawberries over the white fabric. The top is white with a red rim and matches the bottoms as it has a bigger strawberry printed over the pocket on her left breast. They're cute and comfortable. Doesn't really matter it's mid-January and it's freezing cold in Los Angeles. She likes to cover herself with the duvet and enjoy the cool breeze coursing through her skin leaving her with slight goosebumps in the morning.

That night, Y/N falls asleep with certain amber eyes tormenting her.

 

"Morning, Y/N."

"Good morning, Amanda," Y/N replies with a tight-lipped smile.

"Fun weekend?" The blonde wiggles her eyebrows and Y/N can only think she didn't do a good job on her makeup because she must still look dead.

"Oh, you have no idea." She keeps walking in the direction of her office, not wanting to keep making small talk with her coworker.

As soon as she sits down on the black spinning chair, her phone rings and she wants to cry. She sighs and picks up, "Hello, Ms Y/L/N speaking."

"Y/N, good morning. Can you please come to my office?" Her boss' low voice resonates on her eardrum.

"Be right there," she replies, hanging up the phone and standing up from her very comfortable seat. She walks about ten meters when she's met with an open door and Adam.

"Ooh, rough weekend?" _Can't they just_ not _point out how bad I look? Goddammit._ "Anyway, I need you on your A-game today, Y/N." The woman sits on the white chair in front of his desk. "Thailand called," she winces. "Yep, not good. Remember how last time the package got lost and some pieces were stolen?" she nods. "Well, it happened again and they're not happy with us. They're suing Liswex."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, I know. Mark's already reviewing the case and trying to find a loophole or a way we can win but the point here is that I'm going out of town for a week and dealing with this lawsuit and I need you to step up and help me here."

"Anything, what can I do, boss?" She loved this company too much to watch it come tumbling down before her eyes.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while and I hired a new chief operating officer and he'll be basically doing everything I was doing," Mr Copperfield explains while looking intently into Y/N's eyes. "It's only temporary but I want you to welcome him and help him ease into the job. Maybe explain to him our dynamics and--" He sighs, "He seems a little bit green and you--you're like my right hand so just... guide him." He faintly smiles.

Y/N giggles nodding, "of course, boss. I'll make him feel welcomed."

"Thank you, he'll be here later today. I'm supposed to show him around a bit and introduce him. You can meet him then."

"Sure thing, boss."

"You know you can call me Adam, right?"

"Yeah, boss, I know." Y/N winks at him and leaves without another word, hearing laughter behind her.

At quarter-to-four in the afternoon, Mr Copperfield comes knocking slightly on her open door. He's standing next to a very handsome man who's probably in his mid-thirties. His skin a delicious chocolate colour, jet black irises and perfectly plumped lips. The mysterious man is wearing a grey tuxedo, its' sleeves hugging exquisitely his muscular arms. Y/N's first thought was how beautiful that man is with his diamond earrings and what looked like a three-day-scruff. He smiled at Y/N with his dashing white pearls and she felt hot.

"Evening, Y/N. I want you to meet someone," Mr Copperfield announces as he's the first one to enter the room, the Greek God following behind.

"Cameron Reid," the mysterious man said and Y/N almost didn't get it as she was getting lost in the abyss of his eyes. He extends his hand and she shakes it, not missing one bit of the electricity that ran through her digits all the way to her shoulder and down to her core.

"Y/N Y/L/N, nice to meet you, Mr Reid."

"Pleasure's all mine." There was a certain playful twinkle in his eye.

Adam Copperfield was oblivious to the silent conversation both his assistant and new COO were having as he walked up to the window in the woman's office. "Cameron here is the new COO I was telling you about. He'll be joining us starting tomorrow." Cameron gaze felt like burning holes in her skin. "Cam," he turns towards the black man. "Y/N's basically my right hand and she's incredibly smart, don't think this company would manage without her. If you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to come and have a little chat with her." He pauses, "I really hope you both get along well."

The young woman's cheeks taint red and she waves a hand, "oh, boss. Stop it. You give me too much credit." She giggles awkwardly, the man was praising her in front of a Greek God!

"I'm sure Ms Y/L/N will be of much help, later on."

"Yeah, you two can totally keep chatting tomorrow, Y/N has work to do and I still need to show you around." The redhead speaks walking up to her dark-wooden door. He shakes his fore and middle finger in the air as a parting sign and Cameron only nods once.

It's only when her phone rings a couple hours later that she comes to her senses and tries to stop thinking about Cameron Reid. "Hello?" A complete failure of getting the man out of her mind as he sticks his head inside her office, she motions for him to come in and wait a minute, he smiles nodding.

"Hey, Y/N, it's Tim," Timothy Bram works in the lobby. "There's a really hot guy here to see you." Cameron sits down on her one of the chairs facing her.

"Alright, it's okay. He can come up." Y/N replies without paying attention and quickly hangs up turning to look at the man in front of her. "Hey, Mr Reid. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to come and say hi one more time without Adam by my side," a laugh escapes his lips and the woman feels compelled to join him. "It's nice to know that someone on the team will be helping me adapt to the company, and I am quite glad it's you."

 

_Where the fuck is her office? That man is terrible at giving directions, especially when he was only gawking at me. Yeah, I do notice these things. He wasn't very subtle either. Anyway, back to looking for Y/N's office. I'm on the top floor, he said to go left and I'd see it right away._

"Hey, gorgeous. Can I help you?" A blonde woman asks the dark-haired man from across a front desk. _Another one._

"I'm looking for Ms Y/L/N." He speaks while still looking around trying to find her name on a door.

"You can sit down, she's currently with someone else but I'll let her know you're here."

"The guy downstairs called her, she's supposed to be free." He turns as a door opens and out comes a man and her girl. He shakes his head. _Y/N. Not_ his _girl._

 _What the fuck?_ The black man laughs at something Y/N says and brushes her arm with his hand. He can see how she gets flustered and the guy bores his eyes into hers. He doesn't like what he's seeing one bit. _Why did I even come here for?_ He's ready to turn back and leave when she breaks eye contact with the man only to meet his'. The young woman blinks repeatedly and excuses herself from the conversation she was previously having. The big man eyes Dylan suspiciously but doesn't dwell on it much longer and leaves.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" Y/N places her arms around his neck and brings him in for a hug. He relaxes into her.

"Hey, Robbie. I wanted to see you." She glances at him with saddened eyes and he suddenly wants to dig a hole a crawl in it. "At what time do you get off?"

"In twenty minutes but let me go ask real quick if I can leave a bit early." Dylan nods and Y/N winks strutting back to what appears to be her boss' office. He has a great view of her ass. She's wearing a tight black skirt, equally black heels and a white blouse. Her hair was up in a bun and he had seen her face carefully covered in makeup. She looks _absolutely stunning_.

A few moments later she comes back with her purse and a red blazer. Y/N smiles up at him and they both start walking. Dylan places his hand on the small of her back unconsciously and the woman doesn't know why but she relaxes into his touch.

She has no idea where they are headed. The only thing she is sure of is that she feels safe around this man, she knows she would follow him anywhere. No questions asked.


End file.
